


Laura is my sister

by Catching_sunrays



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catching_sunrays/pseuds/Catching_sunrays
Summary: What could have happened if Mia and Alex didn't interrupt on friday?





	Laura is my sister

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr.

_„Laura is my sister.“_

Matteo felt stupid. Of course, he thought that Laura was David’s girlfriend. Why should it have been any different? From what Matteo had heard so far, David was well liked by the girls. His soft facial features and the long eyelashes above the dark eyes, as well as the black curls, who wouldn’t be enthusiastic about the appearance. On top of that David seemed to be sociable and kind. The perfect mixture. Matteo could understand the girls and envied them for being able to gush so openly over him.

_“Laura is my sister.”_

Matteo felt a wave of relief rising in his chest and he smiled sheepishly. David stood close beside him. So damn close. He turned his head and looked at him. He felt David’s hand next to his on the kitchen counter. A wave of new feelings flowed through him. When Sara touched or kissed him, it wasn’t even nearly so intense, so indescribable. How much Matteo had longed for such a feeling! With every fibre of his body he had longed for this feeling, but so far it had been a grasp into emptiness.

David looked at him, didn’t say a word. These dark eyes seemed to be watching him closely, seeing every little movement. Matteo’s head moved closer to David as if automatically. Just a bit, still too uncertain whether it was really what his opposite wanted. He himself wanted it since he had seen David for the first time in school. How often had he imagined it, lying alone in his room in the darkness. But the fantasy didn’t even come close to reality.

Matteo had only read or heard about these infamous butterflies in the tummy. He could never understand when others talked about it and at some point he had stopped listening. Instead, he had pessimistically surrendered to the assumption that something like this would never happen to him.

But there he was. His stomach contracted and tickled, a comforting warmth radiated from it through his whole body. He had imagined it differently, but the feeling could not be described in any way and was absolutely overwhelming.

David moved carefully toward him. His hand now lay on Matteos and carefully stroked the contours with his thumb. Matteo melted away. Around him it became quiet. All he could hear was the rustle of his blood in his ears and the distant bass of his heartbeat, which had doubled in the last minutes.

His hair met against resistance as they approached further and further. He lifted his head slightly, one last look telling him it was about to happen. Breathing suddenly became more difficult and he had to swallow. There wasn’t much left of the usually quiet chaotic guy. He could feel his nervousness all the way to his toes.

He wasn’t prepared for the mass of emotion. When their lips finally touched after a felt eternity, at first carefully and shyly, the storm in Matteo’s stomach really started and the butterflies were roaring through his whole body. All senses were focused on his lips. Time seemed to stand still and Matteo gave in to that kiss and felt more alive than he had for a long time.

David’s free hand meanwhile wandered to Matteo’s face and stroked his fingertips tenderly over Matteo’s cheek, leaving a pleasant tingling sensation where they touched. Matteo had clawed his free hand into David’s T-shirt. The kiss had shifted dynamics and Matteo pulled David closer. His hand now in Matteo’s neck and applied slight pressure to be even closer to him.

Their lips moved in perfect harmony, as if they were made for each other, and as their tongues touched, Matteo sighed slightly. He could feel David smiling against his lips. 

Since their first encounter, his world had been turned upside down. It had been confusing feelings and he had been unsure what exactly he should think of them, couldn’t quite place them. So far he had only experienced that his feelings for other boys were one-sided and that his feelings for girls did not go beyond friendship.

But in the here and now with David he felt right.

Slowly they dissolved the kiss and looked at each other. A slight smile lay on both lips, which were still red from the previous kiss. Matteo couldn’t help it, he wrapped his arms around David, pulled him tight and buried his head in his neck bend. He inhaled his scent deeply. Never had he dreamed of perceiving someones smell as pleasant as David’s.

David’s arms were around Matteo’s hip and he also seemed to find support in the embrace. David’s hot breath on his sensitive skin at the neck gave Matteo pleasant goose bumps. They stood in the kitchen for a while, just enjoying each other’s company.

“I really like your kitchen, but do you want to go somewhere else? Somewhere where it’s a little more comfortable and you can sit down” David asked whispering next to Matteo’s ear.He had to smile. “Sure. Come with me”. And he released himself from the embrace and made his way to his room.

Insecurity returned to him with every step. What did David expect of him? Did he expect anything at all? Indecisive, he stopped in his room and did not dare to sit down. He began to play with his hands and looked for a way to hide his insecurity.

“Cool room,” David said as he looked around. Matteo smiled shyly. His room was chaotic, untidy and of course his bed wasn’t made. In the corner he could see the ball he had thrown a few hours ago, the slight smell of marijuana still in the air.

The joint should have calmed him down, but it hadn’t helped and after a few puffs he had turned him off annoyed. And he was happy about it. If he had been intoxicated, he would have perceived the situation differently, would not have reacted the way he had and would have missed the best kiss of his life so far.

“You’re not so fond of decorations, are you?” a smile surrounded David’ lips as he sat down on the bed and looked at the few photos on the wall behind it. Undecided, Matteo was still standing in the room. He hadn’t been that nervous for a long time. He still felt the tingling in his body that the kiss had caused. After some back and forth in his head, he sat awkwardly on the other end of the bed.

“Nah, decoration isn’t so mine. Besides, we just moved in here recently.” Matteo looked around. David was right, it was really quite barren and somehow dreary. Maybe that’s why Matteo felt so comfortable. He felt David’s gaze resting on him and was not able to lift his own to look into those incredibly dark eyes.

He felt the mattress move. David had diminished the distance between them, but the expression on Matteo’s face made him hesitate to come closer. Matteo wanted him to come closer, everything in him longed to kiss those soft lips again, to touch David, to be close to him again. Carefully he let his hand glide over the sheet until he touched David’s hand. Carefully his fingertips traced the contours. David timidly slipped closer, touching Matteo’s chin gently with his free hand and raising his head so that Matteo couldn’t help but look at him. A smile lay on David’s lips. He took Matteo’s hand in his and pressed it briefly.

“I meant it seriously, you look really good today,” David whispered with a hoarse voice into the silence that had occurred, not turning his gaze away from him.

Matteo acted before he could think about it. He bridged the last few inches, a hand laid in David’s neck to pull him into a fiery kiss that David also greedily answered. Slowly they let themselves sink to the bed. Matteo drove his fingertips over David’s cheek, along his neck, over his shoulder to his back. He drew David closer to himself, trying to be as close to him as possible under the circumstances. He never wanted to do anything other than hold David in his arms, feel his heart beat against his chest and kiss him.

Outside the world could have ended, he wouldn’t have cared. David’s lips wandered to his neck and Matteo stretched out towards them, freed more of his neck, enjoyed this new tenderness. One shiver after the other was chased through his body. The first hand went under the other’s T-shirt. First touches of naked skin, followed by dizziness in the head.

During those moments in David’s arms, Matteo had forgotten everything around him. All the shit that called itself his life was faded out and the touch of a new feeling spread in his chest and for the first time in his life he wasn’t afraid of it.

With their bodies intertwined, they fell asleep and Matteo hadn’t slept as well as he did that night in David’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> If you want, come and talk to me on [tumblr](https://wanderlust-in-my-soul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
